Something Unexpected
by Lady-AuRevoir
Summary: She'd been keeping track of the Avatar since her own departure from the Southern Water Tribe. Once she and the Avatar were close; she just hoped Korra would remember her after all these years. [ Set sometime during "Korra Alone" episode. Will be rated T for futue chapters]


**A/N: I do not own The Legend of Korra. All characters belong to me, except the ones in The Legend of Korra. **

**Story idea: I came up with this after seeing Kuvira and Korra interact in the series, I'm not sure how it will play out but I'm hoping it's well. **

**Prologue**

Kaiser was tethered outside, head on its paws in a position of repose. The Shirshu looked up as its owner approached, sniffing the air cautiously before nuzzling Kaia's outstretched hand, the folds around its snout trembling. Kaia leapt upward into the saddle, smiling brightly.

"Let's go, Kaiser!" The two bounded in a full gallop. The foresty didn't seem to obscure much of the burning daylight that would keep the travel lit well a long while so that she would get to her intended destination. She was a long way from home. And she had no intention of going back. It was not because she did not like growing up there; she had a marvelous child hood in the Water Tribe. But as she grew older she wanted more than what she was given. She had not intention of spending the rest of her life with the nomads.

When she became of age Kaia left her home and her parents wished her nothing but the best. It was a bitter sweet goodbye. She hadn't seen them in so long, she hadn't even bothered to write them except for a few times. And that was about a year ago or more. What kind of a daughter was she?

The first thing she did once she left the Southern Water Tribe was join the circus. It was kind of a secret dream of hers. Never once had she shared this dream with her parents. For one her father probably would have laughed her face, telling her she was crazy in his good natured way. Her mother for one would look at her as though she'd grown two heads. Kaia wasn't embarassed at the dream. A friend of hers told her don't knock it until you've tried it. When she came across the circus, she trained to be an acrobatic.

Because of that she was quite agile now, added to her waterbending skills she put these skills to great use. While in a tavern in the Earth Kingdom a few weeks back she had defeated a group of rowdy men who had planned on robbing her. Putting them to shame was the highlight of her life.

Reaching inside of her satchel, Kaia flipped through the various news articles she had of the Avatar. A smirk graced her lips as her light blue eyes trached the Avatar's face, reading the print beside her picture. She definitely lived up to her title as the Avatar. Kaia kept track of everything Korra did. At first she had had not interest in Korra, not that it was anything personal. Kaia just wasn't that interested in that spiritual wordly stuff as the Avatar was.

The latest she had on the Avatar was that she hadn't been in Republic City for quite some time now, much to Kaia's dismay. She had been there before in hopes of meeting Korra, but unfortunately left for her own matters. Kaia adjusted the mask on the lower part of her face. Best be so that no one could really look at her.

"Hey, Kaiser," she said in hopes the beast was listening to her.

"I still can't believe it. This will make for an interesting conversation won't it?"

She didn't expect the beast to answer her, animals couldn't talk but it was nice to have a companion even it the company walked on all fours and just so happened to have a tail, as well as a tongue that could paralyze with a single lick. Kaia met Kaiser during her stay in the Earth Kingdom when she was still young. The Shirshu did not like her upon first meeting. When she saw him, she knew sshe had to have him. He was horrible emaciated with matted dark fur. No one else took an interest in him. They'd been together ever since.

Kaia sat thoughtfully for a moment. Her hand came across a tattered black and white photo of herself as a child with Korra. Would the Avatar remember her after all these years? She certainly hoped so.

After all, blood was thicker than water.

"I want you to find her, Kaiser. I want you to find my sister."

**A/N: I never was great at writing these kinds of things. Bah! What was I thinking, probably will post another chapter but I think this won't be going anywhere. Hey, like I said this was out of my head. So, what do you guys think of Korra's sister so far and her pet Shirshu? **


End file.
